fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Page
Page is a character in Fable III. She is one of the active followers of the Hero of Brightwall. Page is the leader of the Bowerstone Resistance, an underground organization working against King Logan. Page and the rest of the resistance live in the privacy of the Bowerstone sewers. Page puts her resistance duties above all else, having witnessed first hand the injustice and suffering that Logan has imposed on the common folk. Though Page is never quick to trust a stranger, she is still compassionate and cares for her people. Early Life CANONICITY WARNING: The following information is derived from Fable: Blood Ties. Page grew up very poor in Bowerstone Industrial, back when the smoke from the factories was just starting to blacken the air and the detritus of the trade ships was just starting to pollute the waters. Sometimes she would sit on the edge of the docks and watch as industry grew in Bowerstone, never dreaming that what she saw was only the start of something bigger, stating that a child dreams of things getting better, not worse. Her father left her family when she was eight, and her mother fell ill when she was barely eleven. She ended up working in the factories next to her older brother, Cedric, who watched out for her but died a year later due to a machine accident. Her mother died shortly after, and with no one left, Page began to live in the factories, which no one was aware of at first. She would be found underneath the floorboards or behind steam powered machines, reading by candlelight, which was her only escape from the hell around her. She didn't have whole books though; the only reading material she had was discarded pages she'd find washed up on the docks, which she'd dry out and treasure, thus earning her the nickname Page from the other factory workers. Wanting to go 'where the books lived', Page sought out an order of monks that were on the outskirts of Bowerstone, being told that they were very learned and very loving of books. The monks accepted her into their order, teaching her how to think and how to fight. Page decribed them as devastating, but the gentlest of souls, only fighting to defend themselves or to offer protection for the helpless. Once Logan's tyranny was in full force, one of the first things to go was the order of monks. They refused to leave however, and one night awoke to find their sanctuary ablaze. Those that escaped the fire ended up being shot by Logan's men. Page, left as the only survivor, returned to Bowerstone Industrial, determined to not let others suffer under Logan's reign like she had, forming the Resistance, which was dedicated to bringing Logan down. End of Canonicity Warning Fable III Before joining the rebellion, Page asks the Hero to promise to change Bowerstone Industrial, to better help the people. She also helps you infiltrate Reaver's Mansion in order to save some captured rebels. During the second part of the game you meet with Page a number of times where she will argue for helping the people against Reaver's suggestions, that would ignore or harm them. It is up to the Hero, whether to support Page, causing you to lose Gold from your treasury, or to support Reaver which will save or earn you gold. The proposals she will ask you to do when you become King or Queen are: *Change the Reaver Industries factories into schools. (Losing 200,000 gold & gaining good morality points) *Rebuild Bowerstone Old Quarter (Losing 550,000 gold & gaining good morality points) *Renovate Bowerstone Orphanage (Losing 50,000 gold & gaining good morality points) *Find Nigel Ferret (He will try & bribe you with 100,000 gold which will give you evil morality points. Or you can side with Page & not take the gold & gain good morality points) *Not drain Bower Lake (Lose 50,000 gold & gain good morality points) Agreeing with Page on all of her proposals will make you and her more close. You will also become more virtuous. Fable: Blood Ties To Be Added Trivia *Page seems to be very proud of her wanted status going as far to even frame her wanted picture. This can be seen beside her bed in the sewers map room. *If you look closely at her, one can find that she uses a Steel Longsword and what is possibly a Steel Flintlock Pistol. *She was accidentally revealed by Louise Murray in an interview here. She stated there is an actress called "Naomi Paige" however the developer Gradius1 said that the First name is Naomi, but the last name is a character. *During the quest The Masquerade, when Page shoots at Reaver, a glitch can occur when it looks like she has no gun, and a bullet just appears out of thin air. *Before the Masquerade Ball, Page approvingly remarks on the Hero's attire and notes that it brings out the colour in their eyes. *A portrait furniture piece of Page can be found in a chest in the sewers. It is located in a small area through a hole in the wall that you pass when leaving through the back exit of the sewers with Ben Finn to go steal a ship to Aurora. *Page seems to comment on Ben Finn each time he makes a move on her. *She is the only one in Logan's trial who doesn't want him executed, despite her struggle with him (although Walter is neutral on the issue, as he is in all the others). *In some of your court decisions, Page usually acts as the voice of reason and/or kindness, opposing Reaver's cruelty. *It is revealed by Walter that Page used to work in a factory as a child. *In the Fable III Limited Collectors Edition card deck, Page is seen as the Queen of Diamonds. *Ben Finn states at the end of the game, he will see if Page needs any help down in Industrial. This happens regardless of whether the Hero is Good or Evil. *Page will only side against you if you choose not to end child labour. Rejecting all of her other proposals has no effect and she will still appear in the castle right before the Crawler attack, as well as at Walter's funeral. Gallery Paige hurling a bomb.jpg|Page throwing a bomb. Collectable Painting Page.png|Page's portrait. es:Page Category:Fable III Characters Category:Fable: Blood Ties Characters